Outside the Ring
by Sweetenlow
Summary: It's been a long run in the Ferrum League and Lucario's trainer's birthday is soon. He wants to get her something special. But the problem is that her birthday is tomorrow and he still has nothing to give her. Fortunately, his partner, Snivey has a brilliant plan that Lucario decides to give a try. But then things take a very interesting turn.
1. Chapter 1

"And the crowed goes wild!" You could say that for everything with a live performance. In the Ferrum League, it was about the most famous fighter of all time. Pikachu Libre. The undefeated champion with ten plus years of experience in the ring. She about owned every ring she ever entered and any trainer who went against her only hoped to win but should consider it an honor enough to face her. She wasn't just a speed demon. She was a showoff, and the crowed loved it. Her teasing temperament, her enraging, aggravating taunting, and her rather sensual for a Pikachu form made the crowed go absolutely nuts for her. She wasn't just a champion. She was a legend.

"Lucario, hurry up, she's going to do it and you're going to miss it!" Shouted Bell. Bell was twenty years old and just like the trainers on TV she was an aspiring trainer with hopes of facing Pikachu Libre in the Ferrum League. However, she and her Lucario weren't from around the Ferrum Region. They came from the Unova Region.

Lucario was something of a family hand me down. He'd been in the family for three generations and acted as the first Pokémon for the three trainers who had them. He knew the whole song and dance about how trainers fought to the top, earning badges and such and doing this and that. He was all too accustomed to that and earned a name for himself several times in different leagues. Some more than once. For Bell it was a new experience. He had never been introduced to Ferrum battles and his first one was won by a hair. The second one was an improvement but by his third battle the two had figured it all out. Now they were just like any other trainer out there. But Bell's Pokémon had a history. A long history.

However, they've had to slow down in the last couple of months. Lucario was just not as spry as he used to be, and he hadn't battled in some time until the young trainer decided to go to the Ferrum Region. Understand, his slowness wasn't age. Lucarios could go on for hundreds of years. He was injured many years ago and he had never truly recovered. But he was living proof experience topped speed any day. He stood proudly as an undefeated Lucario in the Ferrum League, but he hadn't fought a match in some time now in hopes his bad leg would get better after he pulled his leg his last match.

Lucario returned to the sofa with a full bowl of popcorn and offered it to the standing and jumping Bell. "Here she comes! Here she comes!"

Lucario turned his attention to the TV where Pikachu Libre flashed an epic pose and riled up the crowed for her signature move. She jumped up and backflipped then landed painfully on top of the Lucario who was now beaten. Lucario widened his eyes, more impressed than he was intimidated. Bell screamed and shot her hands up to cheer for the Pikachu who was now flexing on top of the Lucario. She had not even noticed she knocked the bowl out of the Lucario's paws and all over the floor till she heard a low grunt and sigh. She looked over at her lucario to see why he wasn't enjoying the show as much as she was and then smiled nervously. "Oops…sorry, Lucario."

Lucario picked the bowl off his head and gave her a smile. She smiled back and left for the kitchen. The match was over anyway. Still, she moved quickly so she could see the rest of Pikachu Libre's posing and whatever else. Her and her trainer, a woman by the name of Moolah who looked to be in her late twenties or something, high fived and hugged then collected their twelfth trophy. They were followed by an Espion and an Umbreon, their support team. Bell didn't even notice Lucario take the broom and begin cleaning the mess. He had already collected it in the bowl and threw it in the trash when she spoke to him again.

"Do you think we could one day get a trophy of our own? All my parents and grandparents did was collect badges and maybe reach the elite four. One of them actually made champion, but still! We could do this, right?"

Lucario fondly remembered his very first trainer. The champion of the Unova region who had finally been bested by the next best trainer. He chuckled and nodded at her.

Bell balled her fists and hugged them close. "Yeah. I'm sure of it too. One day, we'll make it. One day. You and me." Lucario gave a sheepish smile. "Oh come on, don't give me that. Your injury hasn't held you back this far. It won't hold you back now!"

Lucario sighed winked at her. After the TV was done and over with, she kept going on and on about how great Pikachu Libre was and how Moolah had done such a great job. Lucario tried to keep her quiet as to not wake up Snivey or Lapras, their support team. It was times like this she couldn't help but think Lucario was more of her butler than her Pokémon. While he did everything she said, he did have a certain wisdom that overshadowed hers. When he had finally managed to convince her to pipe down and do her evening routine, she started to make fun of him for this. Saying how she wanted him to ensure her pillow was fluffed, bed was ready, and book by the nightstand. Also, she wanted tea. Although she was brushing her teeth, she wanted to drink tea before she went to sleep. Lucario only responded with a grunt, as he always did, and despite it being a joke, he did as she asked. Though he didn't make the tea arguing one way or another that she had to think about her dental hygiene.

"No tea?" She asked as he helped her into bed. He put the covers over her and handed her her book. A sigh escaped her. "Just kidding. I know, you don't me to get any cavities. Jeeze, you're like my dad or something. Forget the butler."

Lucario chuckled again and turned on the lamp but turned off the overhead lights. He bowed before turning around to go to bed himself, but she stopped him. "Lucario." He turned around and faced her. "Thank you. I don't know where I'd be without you. You've got me where I am and…I just want to make sure you know that I'm grateful." Lucario smiled and bowed one more time. With that, Bell began to read her book and Lucario started preparing his bed. In the house. Snivey was on a pillow in the same room as he was. Of course he got the full bed, but she preferred the chair and a single pillow anyway.

"_She's probably the first trainer who's actually said that to you, huh?_"

Lucario turned and faced Snivey. "_Second. She's the second. Did she wake you when she started cheering?_"

Snivey chuckled and sat up, propping herself on her pillow with an elbow as she laid. "_No, I was awake for a while now. She's right you know._"

"_What? About what?_" Lucario asked getting into his bed.

"_Your so much like her father. Well, great grandfather. You've taken good care of her._" Snivey watched Lucario lay back and sigh.

"_I'm just doing what I'm told. I promised to take care of her. And that's what I'm doing._"

Snivey grinned. "_Well, you know her birthday's tomorrow._" Lucario mumbled a confirmation and rolled off his bad leg. He sighed in relief as the pain eased and his tired body started to drift. "_Well? Did you get her anything?_" Lucario didn't reply and tried rolling around only to remind himself that he rolled the way he did to stay _off_ the leg. He winced and rolled back then sighed. His head shook. "_I thought so. Which is why-y-y, I know something you might like to know._"

Lucario sat his head up. Snivey had that triumphant grin again. The one she makes when she knows she's at the advantage. Lucario scooted back and propped himself up on his backboard. "_I'm listening._"

Snivey laid on her belly, facing Lucario and keeping her head propped on her elbows. "_A rather flirtatious source that so happened to be the Pokémon of Moolah's agent told me, that her Pokémon, Pikachu Libre, likes to go on midnight strolls in the park near Old Ferrum Town. Which is… Oh! Right here! So, if you're not too tired…you can confirm that theory and maybe…_" Snivey started to circle a finger around a circular design on the pillow. "_Take her out to meet her idol. I'm sure it would mean the world to her. After all, you do go midnight strolling, too don't you?_"

Lucario found the offer tempting. He had nothing to lose from it. He'd get plenty of sleep since Bell slept until ten. Why not? "_You sure this is accurate?_" Lucario asked getting up and putting his house key around his neck.

"_Pretty sure,_" She smirked. Lucario eyed her. Why did she have that look?

"_Snivey, is there something else you want to tell me?_" He asked suspiciously.

"_No, don't worry about it. I'm just ready to see the look on your face when…you realize you've met the one and only Pikachu Libre._"

Lucario looked puzzled but continued to walk out the door. "_I take it you don't want to come with me._"

Snivey hummed and then shrugged. "_No, I'm too tired._"

Lucario felt a little uneasy now. He trusted her, they traveled for years together. But she was coming off odd today. "_Alright, I'll be heading out myself tonight. Goodnight._"

"_Don't be a stranger,_" Snivey smirked, eyes closed for sleep.

Lucario sighed and locked the house door behind him. He began to walk the streets of the Old Ferrum Town. It was quiet except for the bar not too far away. It closed at midnight and people were just now starting to go home for since closing time was only half an hour away. Lucario found a peacefulness in the empty nights the town had. It was cool this time around. Of course, nights were always like that. But in the Ferrum Region, it was cooler than others. He was born in the cold, so cool temperatures were very comforting. He made it to the park and walked some of the paths until he found the lake. There, a lone Pokémon was looking over the water. It was definitely a pikachu.

"_Here goes nothing,_" Lucario sighed as he started to approach the pikachu. A twig snapped from beneath his paw and the pikachu quickly looked his way.

"_Who's there! Show yourself or I'll make you! If you know who I am, you're not gonna wanna mess with me!_"

Lucario put his paws up. "_Easy, I wasn't trying to scare you._"

He came into view and now that he had the moonlight to see her, he knew she was the real deal. She looked him up and down then gave him a pitying smile. "_Scare me? That's a laugh. Nothing scares me._"

Lucario smiled and gave her a chuckle after a while. "_Heh, alright. Well, I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to sit down. I've come a long way and my leg hurts. And there's a lot of things scaring me right now._"

Pikachu Libre sputtered. "_Yeah, join the club. Everyone has problems._"

Lucario looked at her. "_Even you?_"

She snapped her neck towards him and crossed her little paws then turned away. "_None of your business. Now are you going to sit there and do what all you Lucarios do and meditate quietly or something or are you going to keep bothering me. Really, I thought this place was quiet. No one comes out here at night. I've never seen you before. What are you even doing here?_"

Lucario was quiet. She looked flustered. "_Fame can be a frustrating thing, can't it? Who were you again?_"

Pikachu Libre looked at him dumbstrick. "_Really? Are you that dense? You really don't you know who I am? I'm Pikachu Libre, dude! You know,_" She put on a deep voice and started to motion with her little paws. "_The undefeated, masked champion of the Ferrum League! Piachu-u-u-u Li-i-ibre-e-e-e! Ring a bell?_"

Lucario laughed causing her to turn red and hid her faced deeper into her mask. "_Ah! Of course! How could I forget! Ah hah hah! My trainer is a big fan of yours. She hopes one day she and I can fight you._"

Pikachu Libre looked him up and down again and sputtered. "_Well, tell her to keep hoping. Because you guys won't make it._"

Lucario looked down and chuckled softly. The reality of what he was about to say came like an arrow surprisingly hitting him in the back. They were silent for about five seconds. "_Well…if she keeps me…she never will._"

Pikachu Libre looked a bit surprised by the response. "_That so…? Well, what's so bad about you other than being just another lucario that I'd just pile drive?_"

Lucario straightened out and stretched his bad leg. "_I don't know if you heard me before. But I have a bad leg. I've had it since the beginning of the league. I managed to get us to the chroma league but… our last victory was short lived. I pushed myself too hard and pulled it. I haven't told her yet, but the doctor says I'll never fully heal…and I need to avoid battling._"

Pikachu Libre looked at Lucario a little softer and even joined him and sat down a little closer. "_So that's what you're afraid of? That you won't be able to fight beside her anymore?_"

Lucario turned towards her and nodded. "_Yes. And I'm afraid how broken she'll be once she finally knows. I've taken care of so many of her family members before her. I've won so many championships with them. Sinnoh, Kalos, Hoenn, Kanto, Unova… Even Galar. We wouldn't always go as far as the elite four. But once we had actually won and became champion of the Unova region. Then I left with her and someone else became champion. And now…I can't help her anymore…Ah well,_" Lucario chuckled, "_All good things come to an end…eventually._"

Pikachu Libre looked down and even balled herself up. "_I can't imagine how that feels…Sorry._"

Lucario smiled at her and dared to pet her little body. Strangely enough, she didn't mind or react negatively in anyway."_I'll be fine. And she will be too. Besides, It's good news for you. That means you have a better chance of defending your title. If you saw me back in my prime you wouldn't be so confident._"

Pikachu Libre looked at him with a surprised face then a cocky smirk. "_Oh yeah, old timer? How so?_"

Lucario laughed and flexed an arm. "_You didn't hear me, did you? I used to be a championship Pokémon back in the day._"

"_How old are you?_" She laughed.

Lucario shook his head and replied, "_I'm not that old. Only about eighty or so. I've been with a lot of trainers. A bit of a family heirloom._"

"_Really?_" She asked in disbelief. "_You look great for eighty._"

Lucario smiled. "_You don't look so bad yourself, young lady._"

Pikachu Libre laughed with Lucario and as soon as they calmed down, they fell silent. But there was still a smile lingering on her face. "_I can't remember the last time I've genuinely laughed like that._"

"_You mean all those times you pile drived lucarios, you weren't laughing?_" Lucario jested.

She laughed a little, "_No, not really… That was all just for show. You know? Just to get the fans riled up. I mean, I look happy in the ring…and I am! Don't get me wrong! I love being in the ring. It's home, you know. But… sometimes I wish me and my trainer were still that little girl and normal pikachu just hoping for a shot at the championships at the tournaments… Maybe… then we…_"

"…_Could be together more often?_" Lucario finished. She looked away but nodded. She didn't want him to see she was about to cry. "_I can't imagine how that feels…I'm sorry._" She looked back up at him, despite still having watery eyes. "_Don't worry. You may be the showoff everyone knows and loves, but to her…you're still that pikachu. It's hard to see since you wear a mask all the time…but you're still that pikachu under it. But it will be harder to remember the more masks you decide to wear. For instance, that tough girl attitude you put on._"

Libre wiped her eyes and giggled. "_Saw right through me, huh?_"

Lucario chuckled and picked her up then helped her with her tears. "_Well, I am a lucario. Your Aura didn't exactly come across as tough. Strong, maybe. But tough was kind of a long shot. Sorry if that doesn't sound right._"

"_No, I like it,_" She sniffed. She finished clearing her eyes and looked up at him with a new determination. "_Whether I can spend time with her or not, I'm gonna fight like I always have. Maybe even harder. We've worked for this…I'm going to defend it._"

Lucario gave her a bigger smile then straightened out her mask. "_Be careful, miss Libre. I made that exact same commitment and look where I am now._"

Pikachu Libre put on a haughty grin and crossed her arms. "_Well that can't be all bad, can it? That just means once day, I'll be like you. So then I can help someone who's like me._"

Lucario pet her head and set her down. "_Well, that's very positive thinking. Keep that up and you'll have to spend the rest of your life with your trainer quietly._"

Pikachu Libre thought to herself and softly grinned again. "_I wouldn't mind that._" They stared at each other for some time when Libre started twiddling her paws. "_You know what, Lucario? I'm glad you're not going into the leagues._" She jumped up on his lap and eyed him with half lidded eyes.

He tilted his head and leaned back a little. "_Why's that?_"

She leaned in and began to close her eyes. "_Because I don't think I could bring myself to hurt you._"

Lucario didn't fight it. He closed his eyes too and let her finish the kiss. It was short and sweet. When they parted, Lucario rubbed the back of her head and added. "_I don't think I could hurt you either._" They kissed again and Lucario laid back. "_Not that I think I could._"

Libre giggled and grabbed his cheeks. "_Well, we can always…fight another way. Like what we're…doing…now._"

Lucario kissed her again and deepened it this time. He couldn't help himself against her. He hadn't done anything like this in years now and suddenly he felt himself failing to restrain himself. She pulled away and slid down to his legs. She started brushing in between his legs with her paw and looked up for permission. He propped himself up and nodded. With the right pressure, she managed to slip his member out of its sheath. It started to grow and thicken a little more after it had finally gotten air to breath.

Pikachu Libre stared at it for a while before reaching out and stroking it with a single paw. A long exhale told her it was sensitive. "_I…I've never seen one this big. N-Not that I see a lot of them or anything…I mean your technically my first time. I mean you are my first time I just…_"

Lucario sat up and flipped her on her back softly. She was nervous. Lucario put his muzzle between her legs. She gasped and gripped onto his fur. "_Maybe I should go first._"

He gave one lap at her nether region and a whimper escaped her. "_Y-Yeah. You can go first._"

Lucario started to lap at her region more using long slow licks. He made sure to lick from the very bottom to the tip of her cherry. She gasped again and tried to relax but she kept wanting to grab hold of him. He sped up just a bit and she moaned. She played with his fur as he kept working but then he started going faster. "_That feels…really good. Keep doing that._" Lucario grinned and this time stuck his tongue deep inside her. She nearly screamed and pulled his fur. "_Yes…that…do that._" He picked her up and sat up but didn't stop licking. She rolled her eyes to the back of her head as his tongue went deeper. "_I…think I feel like I need to…_" Lucario licked faster and pressed her a little more against his face where she screamed and accidently struck a nearby tree with her lightning bolt. Lucario opened his eyes and widened them at the display of power behind him. The tree wasn't on fire, but it was stripped of its bark as the base all the way to the first branch and a bit beyond that. The branch was broken. "_I'm sorry. Did I do that?_" She asked with an innocent smile looking at Lucario.

"_I-it was my fault,_" Lucario scratched his head. "_I probably should have warned you about…climaxing._"

She picked herself up and returned to his member then placed bother her paws on it. He inhaled sharply and exhaled in a shiver. "_Well now its your turn. I've seen a couple of videos of this. I think I know what I'm doing._"

Lucario looked at her in surprise then asked. "_You mean…you and your trainer... watch videos, huh?_"

Pikachu Libre gave him a sly smile. "_And you don't?_"

He nervously scratched his head. "_Not for at least twenty years now that I think about… Son of a…!_" Lucario was surprised by the warmth surrounding the tip of his member. The little paws tried to compensate what she couldn't reach by rubbing at the base. She moved up and down on his member and closed her eyes to concentrate. "_You learned that from the videos?_"

She let go, not letting her paws rest and replied, "_Oh this? No, I tried it on a banana on accident. Too much in one bite. Just kind of thought about it._"

Lucario laughed and relaxed. "_That feels really good. I haven't felt this in…well, too long._"

Pikachu let go again and used her whole body this time. "_Right. I forgot I'm mating with an old geezer. You look too young to be eighty. You made that up, didn't you?_"

"_No,_" He grunted. "_I'm about that age. Oh gosh, I think it's close._"

"_I bet your really pent up. How about you let that stress go all over a fellow champion? Come on, what are you waiting for?_" Pikachu Libre brought the tip of her tail to the member and suddenly a low tingling sensation traveled all over his member. He gripped the ground and with one last lick, he let go. Pikachu Libre was surprised by the guizer-like spurts that came from the member. Her entire costume was soaked, and he still wasn't done. When he finally let out the last of his release, he had laid flat on the ground and puffed for air.

"_Sorry._"

"_Sorry?_" Lucario looked down and widened his eyes. Libre glared at him, completely soaked in white. "_This costume cost literally millions!_"

Lucario covered his face and groaned. "_I…I'm so sorry, I should have warned you. I didn't mean to ruin your costume…_" Lucario stopped when he heard some tearing. When he looked down, she had completely torn off the whole thing then shook herself off.

"_I was kidding. I have like a hundred more. But that was a lot. There's no way you're done._" She stepped into the lake and cleaned herself off then shook herself dry. "_Ready to go again?_"

Lucario smiled and sat up. "_Only if you aren't afraid of getting soaked again._"

Libre did her best to approach Lucario in the most arousing way possible then put a paw on the tip of his member. "_Oh, I'm hoping to get soaked again. This time. I want it in._"

Lucario gave her a smirk. "_Are you sure? That's a pretty big risk your taking._"

"_Please,_" She sputtered, "_I live off of risk._" She took her mask off and gave Lucario a lewd smile. "_Now, let's see how well you can handle a smaller Pokémon._"

She started to climb his lap but he winced and yelped in pain. "_Ow! Watch the leg! Watch the leg._"

"_Sorry,_" She apologized, climbing carefully this time. Lucario laid back and helped her position herself by lifting her up. "_Oof, your pretty big, champ. Were you always like this?_"

"_That's an odd question._" He chuckled and teased the tip against her lips.

"_Mmf, you don't need to be gentle, dude. Just stick it in…uh…slowly._" She started rubbing herself as he teased the tip.

"_Okay, if you want me to stop, let me know. I don't want your first time to be more painful than it already will be._"

Pikachu Libre looked him dead in the eye. "_…What?_"

Lucario slowly entered and the stretching was already getting to her. "_Ah! Ow. Ow! I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea, pull out!_"

"_Okay, sure._" He pulled out and Pikachu started puffing for air.

"_They made it look a lot better than in reality. How do girls like that?_" She asked rubbing herself again, more for easing than for pleasure now.

"_It doesn't always feel like that,_" Lucario assured, "_The pain eases and it feels better. I'm just… a little bigger than your meant to take._"

She deadpanned at him and gave a sigh. "_I bet you liked saying that, didn't you? Well, if you're sure. Round two._"

"_We technically haven't had a round one,_" Lucario chuckled. "_And with how much you aren't able to put up with the pain it's a wonder how you last in the ring._"

Libre smirked and gripped his paws. "_Oh you want to know how I last in the ring? Like I said, I…take…_" Libre pulled and leaned forward and in one swift motion she felt the sharpness of the penetration fill her all at once. "_Risks! Oh Arceus that hurts too much!_" Lucario was surprised by the tightness and the warmth completely engulf his member. He grunted and gripped her hips, keeping her from pulling back up. "_Lucario! Pull it out! I need a time out!_" She kept slapping her paw on his chest weakly, but he didn't move.

"_J-just wait a second. It'll ease up soon._"

Her eyes filled with tears from the pain and she looked up. "_Please!_"

Lucario pulled back up and off to see his member covered in both her liquid and a bit of blood. She groaned and whimpered then leaned on his chest. "_Oh Arceus, this is harder than I thought._" Lucario suddenly pulled her down then back up. She was surprised by the motion and started to squirm. "_W-wait! I wasn't…! A-ah…!_" That time it felt a little better. He kept thrusting and she managed to relax. "_Mmf, its actually… it feels a lot better._"

"_There, see?_" He smiled, "_I knew you could do it._"

She glared at him then smiled evilly. "_Oh yeah? Well, I think its your turn to feel the pain of something new._" She brought her tail to his member as he slid her up and down then gave him a hearty shock.

"Car!" He suddenly grunted. "_What was that for?_" Libre giggled and administered another, softer one. This one was a little tingly. It felt foreign. Weird. "Ack… _What was…that?_"

"_Oh, don't worry,_" She teased, "_It feels better after a while._" She gave him another tingly shock, this one giving him a little more pleasure. The tingle almost made him climax. "_Hmm, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked that._"

"_It feels…really weird but…kinda good._" Lucario explained.

"_Just go with it. I learned this from the videos._" She repeatedly shocked him every thrust then suddenly felt him tighten his grasp and forcefully pull her all the way down. She felt as a warm liquid filled her inside. It was enough to make her climax as well. Neither of them moved for some time. Finally, Lucario relaxed and laid back.

"_Yeah, you liked it,_" Libre giggled. "_Want to try something else?_"

Lucario sat up. "_I thought you would be in for another round._"

Libre beat her chest and gave him a smug smile. "_No one can outlast me in the ring._" She removed herself from his member and winced a little. "_Wow, still raring to go. I guess you do know your way around too._"

Lucario smirked and winced as he had tried moving his bad leg. "_Can't call myself a fighter if I can't go a couple rounds. So what's this thing you want to try? Electrocution was pretty new to me._"

Libre hopped onto his chest, causing his to fall back. "_Leg! Easy!_"

"_Sorry._" She scratched her head then leaned in. "_But I bet since you liked that so much…_" She wrapped her tail around his member and started to stroke and send a small tingling shock through it. "_…I think you'll like this too._" She kissed him and continued to stroke and shock him.

Lucario moaned into the kiss and clenched his eyes shut. The feeling she was giving was just too good to handle for long. He fought to last so she could enjoy this as much as he was but he wasn't sure how he was going to keep from releasing again soon. Now she was starting to invade his mouth. She had a small tongue, being a smaller creature compared to him, but he took on her little challenge. Right when Lucario was on the edge she suddenly stopped and pulled away, delivering a heartier zap that nearly sent him over the edge.

"Car!" He pulled away and sucked in sharply. "_Can you stop doing that…That really hurts._"

Libre did it again and giggled when he'd shake a little. She delivered another shock and Lucario gripped the ground.

"Pika! Pikachu!" She laughed, "_Your kinda fun to electrocute._"

She did it again and this time he gripped her. "_Libre, please!_"

She did it once more, this time grabbing onto his member and stroking it vigorously. "_Please what?_" She shocked him again and let go. "_Please what, Lucario?_"

Lucario puffed for air and glared at her. He tried moving her but she delivered a heartier zap than the last, one he was pretty sure this time was a full-blown lightning bolt. "Ca-a-a-ar!"

"_What do you want?_" She asked demandingly with a toothy grin. She started stroking him more to the edge and letting go once again. She didn't realize how fun with was. She planned on the first one being a joke and just finishing him off then letting them try something else but this? This was way better. No wonder those girls looked like they were having fun. It WAS fun. "_I'm not going to give it to you if you don't ask._" She engaged in another kiss and pulled away for another painful zap. The fun suddenly left when she realized she went too far.

"Car! Ack!" Lucario gripped his hip, where the pain was most prominent and flipped over. Pikachu Libre fell off and gasped as he hid his face and tried to suck up the pain. His eyes teared up a bit.

"_Lucario, I…I'm so sorry! I got carried away I didn't mean t hurt you!_" She hugged his head and rubbed it apologetically.

He looked up at her and smiled, "_It's…it's okay, libre. You didn't mean to…but if you could…you know, finish…I'd be a whole lot more grateful._"

"_Y-yeah,_" She laughed in relief and scratched he head. "_S-sure. Let me show you a new trick. No electrocution involved._" She wrapped helped him lay back down and messaged his leg to make sure it was okay. When he relaxed and gave her a nod, she wrapped her tail around his member again and began stroking, this time latching her mouth onto the tip and sucking up and down like before. He relaxed and gripped the ground again. As she picked up, he got closer. She continued to coax him until finally he could relax again as he released into her mouth. She gulped it down as much as she could then pulled away as her mouth got too full. He soaked her again then when the climax was done, she started licking herself clean. "_F-feel better?_"

Lucario sat up and looked down at her. He nodded with a bright smile. "_Yeah, a whole lot better…I'm…sorry I scared you. I guess you can't have too much fun with my leg all bumed out. You were…really enjoying yourself too._"

"_But you weren't._" She looked down. "_I got carried away. I don't know why I liked it I just… felt so excited._"

"_I know,_" Lucario smiled. He stood up and picked her up then moved closer to the lake to help her clean off. "_And…I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it either. I mean, my paws weren't exactly bound, Libre. I could have stopped you if I wanted._"

Pikachu Libre felt the cool water of the lake from his paw as he began washing her off. "_You liked it?_" Her ears perked.

Lucario saw her excited expression then scratched his head and looked away. "_That is…I, uh…Well, yes…ish._"

A naughty grin grew on her face as she felt him harden again. "_You're a masochist, aren't you?_"

He looked down grumpily. "_Am not! But you're a sadist, you electromaniac._"

Libre laughed. "_I knew that, and at least I'm willing to admit it. It should be obvious when I piledrive everyone in the ring? I love making people hurt. But you…there's something about you that makes it so…sexy. So…want to try more? I bet you have a lot of limits just…waiting to be broken._"

Lucario felt her stroking his member again with her little paws. She still wore that naught grin then gave one long lick from the base to the tip of his member. "_I…I can't stay all night, Pikachu._"

She stopped then hopped up and gave him a kiss. "_Just one more round, okay? Just make sure to make me feel good, because right now I've got the score three to two so…you ow me one._"

Lucario sighed. He gave her a mischievous grin then said, "_Two to one? Alright, I've got something new. This time, I'm in charge though._"

"_Take me, daddy,_" She said quoting yet another video she had watched.

He gripped her then laid her down. He licked the lip of his paw and started to rub her neither region.

"Chaaa," She moaned. "_Yeah, that's the spot._" Once he was done lubricating his paw, he started licking her. "_Yeah, I love it when you do that._" Lucario smiled then added a paw. His paw and tongue now joining forces against her. "_Oh, wow, that's almost cheating,_" She moaned. Lucario did this for a while. Fingering back and forth and licking at the tip of her clitoris. Finally, his tongue went in.

Pikachu nearly screamed as his tongue stroked a sensitive spot. "_Now that's cheating. That's definitely cheating!_" She started to moan louder. She gripped his head and tried to make him go deeper. "_I'm not going to let you escape though. You won't be getting revenge today._"

He grinned and then, his other paw came up taking the previous ones place. His first paw went to her tail hole and inserted. Libre's eyes shot open. "_N-no, don't do that! It's…dirty down there!_"

He started to act more vigorously and fingered both faster. Pikachu Libre started struggling and even tried to pull away. It all felt too good. "_Oh gosh, here it comes._"

Lucario sped up for the finale and, at last, she screamed out making a thunderbolt crash down on the same tree she hit earlier. The tree turned into a skeleton of itself and the leaves were fried. Her climax came out like a squirt gun. He coughed when the liquid shot at the back of his throat. The rest came out and covered his face.

Her tongue hung out as she relished in the euphoria of her best climax yet. She heaved for air and laid quietly for a little while until she noticed a couple lights turning on in the distance.

"_Uh…oops._"

Lucario looked up and turned a bright shade of red. "_I think…maybe we should go home now._"

"_Yeah…_" She agreed. "_Me too. Hey wait!_"

Lucario turned around and started leaving in a hurry. "_What's wrong?_"

Pikachu libre picked up her costume then said, "_Wait here, I'll be back as fast as I can._"

"_What?!_" Lucario shouted as she raced off with quick attack.

He waited impatiently and paced back and forth wincing once in a while as he had to remind himself, he still had a bad leg. Pikachu Libre came back with two tickets. "_Here! I got another match in a week. These are best seats in the ring, none better. You even get to meet me in person. It would be great to meet your trainer too. The second ticket is for up to six Pokémon so… you and your partners can come too. You'll be there…won't you?_"

Lucario took the tickets and widened his eyes. "_I…I don't know what to say…_"

"It was over here!" Shouted a human voice.

"_I'll see you there._" She jumped up and kissed him. "_Bye!_" Lucario rubbed the area she kissed then smirked and ran off as fast as his leg would let him.

When Lucario finally made it home, he was exhausted. He took a quick shower to wash off the lake water, and whatever else may had been caked into his fur, then dried off and slumped to bed.

As he was settling into bed Snivey opened one eye and watched as he slowly laid down into his bed. She giggled and propped herself on one arm. "_Well? How did it go?_"

Lucario looked at her and sighed. "_Pretty good._"

She wasn't' satisfied. "_Pretty good how? That thunderbolt was massive. What happened over there?_"

Lucario turned in his bed to try and face away but winced. he hated his leg by now. "_Pretty good…meaning… she was nice._"

Snivey smirked. "_That's interesting. My sources say she was stuck up and rude. And you say she was nice. Hmm._"

She suspected something. Lucario knew it there and then. He was doomed. He felt her little body on his bed. He looked down and sat up quickly. "_They're saying that thunderbolt was a legendry Pokémon. I'm starting to think something legendary was there but it was no Pokémon._"

"_What are you suggesting?_" He asked backing into the backboard.

She stopped in front of him andgrinned a snide grin. "_Well, seeing as you needed to shower, I suppose you did some activity begging for a bath. Don't think I didn't see you come in, Lucario. Your fur was standing up, which suggests you've been given a shock or two. Your legs were muddy, so you got wet since it hasn't rained int two very sunny days. And I may not be a canine Pokémon, but I could smell you a few feet away._" She moved closer and stood onto his stomach. "_So that means two things. One, you got into a mix up with her and got her really riled up or…_" She leaned closer. "_You decided I wasn't any fun anymore and found a way under her mask._"

"_Snivey, listen,_" He said calmly, "_It wasn't like that. I just…_"

Snivey placed a hand over his mouth. "_Did you like how it hurt?_"

He widened his eyes, "_No, Snivey, it wasn't…_"

Snivey kissed him. He relaxed into the kiss and hugged her close. When she pulled away, she smiled, "_I see you still have feelings for me…good. I'll leave you alone for now. But eventually…_" Snivey wrapped a vine onto his crotch and watched as he wiggled in pain then gave him a cruel, toothy grin. "_I will get what I want. You like that, don't you?_"

Lucario was tearing up, but he looked up and nodded. She hopped off of him then returned to her chair. "_Well what do you know? I still know you pretty well. Good night._"

Lucario sighed in relief as the vines finally let go and laid back. He puffed for air and lied on his bed for a second. He swallowed hard as he watched Snivey rest peacefully. Then soon, he fell asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucario was always the first one up. He wouldn't cook anything since Bell was more of a cereal kind of girl. She didn't mind hot breakfast but ever since she found out how fatty her usually choice was, she decided to choose a plain, bland cereal that promised to be healthier. Cereal didn't last long either, so she'd be plenty hungry for a bigger meal that she'd make for herself and her team. Meanwhile, while she was sleeping, he'd do some errands like get the latest paper, check the mailbox, probably get a pot of coffee brewing—for him not her—and then turn the news on. Round about that time, she'd get up and get some cereal, randomly get some of the coffee he brewed—but not this time, it seemed—and take a look at the paper while he watched the news. He made sure to keep the tickets he just "earned" hidden for later.

Bell took a few bites of her cereal then yawned extremely loud. "Wow, what a day. You know, Lucario. Today feels _special_ doesn't it?" Lucario grinned. He looked back and acted confused. Bell took another bight of cereal and with a full mouth continued. "Yeah, special. You know, like…maybe… a once in a year kind of thing?"

Snivy at this time made her way inside the living room and yawned a cute high-pitched yawn. Lucario used that as a cue to get her something. He knew what she liked. Then he'd have to get Lapras taken care of too.

"Morning, Snivy," Bell greeted, "It's nice weather this morning, huh?"

"Snivy," She agreed. She hopped up on the table and waited for her breakfast. Lucario placed a bowl in front of her and she began to eat right away. "_So, anything special to present or are you waiting till tonight?_"

"_I have something,_" He replied, "_I've got some tickets for next week. Pikachu Libre is having match._"

Snivy smirked. "_How generous of her. You must have given her a good time._"

Lucario turned a deep shade of red then looked away with a growl. Bell snickered and gave Snivy a smile. "What'd you say to him? Are you flirting again?"

Snivy looked away and shrugged. "Snivy Sni-vy."

Bell giggled again as Lucario took off to feed Lapras. As soon as he left, she leaned in and whispered. "You don't think he forgot it was my birthday today, did he? I mean… he's had to remember several birthdays now. That and he's getting old."

"Snivy!" Snivy confidently shaking her head. "Snivy snivy snivy."

"Hmm," Bell watched out the window as Lucario was now feeding Lapras. They looked like they were talking.

"_Morning Lucario,_" Lapras said sweetly. At home, she usually stuck her head into the house through an open window but slept and technically lived in the pool. It wasn't the ocean, but it was saltwater.

"_Morning, Lapras. Ready to eat?_"

Lapras cooed happily and nuzzled Lucario. "_Good morning, Lucario. Can I have something sweet this time?_"

Lucario opened the closet and looked at the selection of bags for Lapras. "_Sweet huh? Let… me… see._" Lucario skipped a few different color bags then grabbed a blue one. "_Found it._" Lapras waited patiently as Lucario ripped the bag open carefully then poured it into her bowl. "_Eat up._"

"_Thank you!_" Lapras chimed then began eating. Lucario watched her eat for a few second then turned to go inside before she stopped him. "_Hey!_" She swallowed then asked, "_Did I hear right? It's Bell's birthday, today, right?_"

Lucario tilted his head. "_How did you hear? Snivy and I were quiet. Even if she couldn't understand us._"

"_Oh, I didn't hear anyone,_" Lapras replied, "_I mean, not you guys. I just had this gut feeling when she kept talking about how today felt special. Didn't you get all that?_"

Lucario chuckled. "_I understood every word. Don't worry._"

"_Well?_" Lapras wore a large smile. "_Did you get her anything?_"

Lucario chuckled and nodded, "_Of course I did._" He thought about it a second then rephrased. "_Well, it was a last-minute thing. And I got really lucky._"

"_Oh._" Lapras hummed. "_Was it the lottery?_"

The memory of last night's endeavors ran though his mind. He cleared his throat and replied, "_Something like that._"

"_Ooh, lucky lucky._" Lapras chimed happily. "_Are you going to give it to her soon?_"

"_Right now actually._"

Lapras stopped eating and climbed out of the pool. "_I wanna see; I wanna see!_"

Lucario chuckled as he returned to the dining room. Lapras stuck her head in getting Bell's attention. She laughed seeing Lucario return to the kitchen. "Did we run out of food, Lapras?"

"Lapras!" Lapras replied ambiguously. She sounded happy so maybe not.

"Snivy," Snivy saw Lucario return with a book then sat in front of her.

"What is it Snivy?" Bell asked.

"Snivy." She smiled and waited as Lucario put the present in the book then came to her side.

Seeing she was at the center of attention a big smile came to her face. "Is this a birthday thing?" They all replied affirmatively. "Aww, I knew you didn't forget."

Lucario scratched his head then gave her a cookbook. She took the book then felt a bit of her heart sank a bit. She was expecting something else but she didn't mind having another book, she guessed. "A new cookbook? Well, my passion for cooking certainly didn't go unnoticed…don't we already have this one?" She started flipping through the pages then could have sworn she saw something else. She turned the pages back but didn't find it. She turned it forward then gave it a shake, grabbing it by the hard covering and two yellow pieces of paper fell out. Her Pokémon watched her eagerly. She took a moment to process what was now on her table. "Oh my god." She picked up the yellow tickets with Pikachu Libre's image on them along with a machoke and a perforated middle. She gasped realizing she wasn't imagining it. "Oh my god. Oh my god! OH MY GOD! No way!" She squealed loud enough to hurt everyone's ears then picked Lucario up in a big hug. "Thank you so much! Ow! Ow! Chest spike!" She put him down and rubbed the area his spike poked. She checked it quickly then went back to hugging her Pokémon. "I can't believe it! Tickets to Pikachu Libre's match next week. How did you get these?" Lucario looked away to refuse to answer. "You know what? Who cares? There here, there real, and I can't believe we have them. But seriously, you didn't steal them, right?" Lucario shook his head. "Great!"

She looked them over then put them in the book and put the book safely on the shelf. "Wow, these are the best seats in the stadium too! _And_ the ability to meet Pikachu Libre and Moolah! EEEEEEE!" She went to hug Lucario then stopped herself. "Uh, slowly this time." She approached him cautiously then gave him a kiss. "Okay, I need to freshen up and get ready. After that? We're going shopping. Can't go to the best seats of the stadium and meet Moolah and Pikachu Libre without the latest fashion. And you guys will need grooming. Meh, we can wait a little later for that. For now, just me. What do you guys think? Highlights? Or maybe just a trim. Ooh, what if I cut it shorter? Actually, no, I like long hair. I look better in long hair, and I'm _way_ past my dark phase. Anyway, see you guys soon."

"_Well, that went well,_" Snivy smiled.

"_Oh yes,_" Lapras agreed. "_She was so happy. You did great Lucario._"

Lucario chuckled. "_All in a day's work, I guess._"

Snivy gave him a dark smile. "_Yeah, all in a days work. But you don't think that information came free, do you?_"

Lucario turned read and gave her a wide-eyed expression. Lapras turned towards Snivy with a confused expression. "_What do you mean, Snivy?_"

Snivy jumped off the table then approached Lucario who began backing up. "_I mean, eventually the piper has to get paid, right?_"

"_Snivy, you're scaring Lucario,_" Lapras said worriedly.

Snivy latched two vines onto the top of the bookshelf Lucario was backed into. She pulled herself up until she was eyelevel to him. "_You will give me what I want, right?_"

She sent on of her vines to start fiddling with his crotch. He gripped the shelves and sucked in sharply. Lapras, seeing what was going on, blushed a deep red then watched as Lucario struggled. "_Snivy, I don't think Lucario likes that. You might be hurting him._"

Snivy dropped down then gave a flirtatious giggle. "_Oh, he does. He just doesn't want to admit it. I'll tell you what, I'm patient. I'll wait. But when the time comes…I want what's mine._"

Lucario gulped and retreated a little towards Lapras's way for protection. Lapras watched as Lucario, the strongest among them, had turned to jelly at the touch of Snivy's vine. "_Stop scaring him, Snivy. You're being so mean!_"

"_Hmm,_" Snivy smirked. "_You're too young to understand, Lapras. I'm not being mean at all. Not yet anyway._"

She turned away and left. Lucario sighed in relief. He didn't know how far she wouldn't gone if it weren't for Lapras. "_Are you okay, Lucario._"

"_I'm fine, Lapras,_" He assured.

"_What was she doing to you?_" Lapras asked.

"_I'll tell you when you're older,_" He sighed.

**Pikachu Libre's home.**

Pikachu Libre mached the buttons of her controller a she played her game and lost yet again. "Pika!" She screamed in frustration and threw the controller down.

Espeon sighed and looked up from her book. "_I told you, mashing buttons is not everything there is to that game. You have to think tactically too._"

"_What do you know about videogames!_" She argued, "_You're all talk, Espeon! Just stick to your book, I'll play my game the way I want._"

Espeon sighed and returned to her book. "_It pays to listen to your friends._"

"Pi!" Pikachu Libre huffed. She restarted the game and started going at it again. Umbreon stepped into the room and looked around to see what was going on. She didn't find anything interesting but had to giggle when Libre found herself frustrated with her game again. "_Stupid game! It's not even giving me a chance to attack!_"

"_Try blocking,_" Espeon said, not turing form her book.

"_Shut it!_" Libre had lost again. "Pika-chu!"

Pikachu shocked the TV for the second time today. Umbreon laughed but stopped and pretend nothing happened when Libre gave her a death glare. "_You look tense._"

"_Yah think!_" Pikachu Libre screamed as she hopped off the couch.

"_And to think your morning started off so well. You were in such a good mood today. But you just had to pick up that game again. Maybe you should find another pastime._"

"_Shut up, Umbreon!_" Pikachu Libre stormed out and sat on a bench of the balcony.

"_Hmm, it's a miracle. She shocked the TV twice and its still running like new. She's still in a sour mood but something must be lifting her spirits. She was in such a great mood this morning._"

Espeon flipped a page. "_She probably found a way to release some of her stress. We're always on the move, Umbreon. She doesn't exactly do a lot to relax except at night. She visits the lake. And that's not enough. However, if you didn't know, there was a massive thunderbolt that landed nearby the lake._"

"_So you think it was her?_" Umbreon asked. "_Moolah was listening to the news earlier. Someone said there was no way it could come from your everyday electric type._"

"_Human knowledge is pretty limited. Not to say we know better. But I do know this: you should never underestimate any Pokémon because of their species. For instance, even though Lucarios are well known to be very adaptive fighters and excel in close quarters, they still lose every once in a while. And yet, with proper channeling of their strength and their power, they can escape the holding ability of an ultra-ball that they have dwelled in for several years… And destroy it. Something considered impossible since its creation._"

"_Whoa, so you think she just let it all out last night?_"

Espeon glanced at Pikachu Libre who was sitting quietly on the balcony, looking lost in thought. "_I have a theory. But I do know that if it was her that she couldn't have possibly done it alone. You can riel yourself up, but to that magnitude? You need a trigger._"

"_So, she got into an argument? Or maybe she was trying to be left alone and someone or something wasn't getting the message._" Umbreon looked at Pikachu Libre as well. "_She doesn't exactly ball up her emotions._"

"_Your right,_" Espeon agreed, shutting her book. "_But her mood was so inviting this morning, that irritation and stress had to be vented, not stirred. While such and venting would be satisfying, it would only sate the energy building up inside of her. She went through something more mental._"

Umbreon smiled, "_Do you think she probably heard something she needed to? A little bit of spiritual counselling never goes amiss._"

Espeon grinned, "_Quite right but I think it was something else. Maybe, something intimate._"

Umbreon blushed. "_No way! But how?_"

"_I'm interested in knowing as well,_" Espeon smirked. "_Who could conquer the mighty Pikachu Libre?_"

"_You know I can hear you guys right?_" Pikachu Libre finally shouted. "_I didn't get 'conquered' by anyone! No one's going to 'conquer' me, I'm not interested in being 'conquered,' and I don't plan on being 'CONQUERED' any time soon!_" Pikachu Libre crossed her arms, pouted, and turned her head back towards the horizon.

She didn't even realize Espeon sneak behind her until she felt hot breath against her ear. "_It was a Lucario wasn't it?_"

Pikachu Libre shot up and screamed. "_I will vaporize you!_"

Next thing Umbreon knew, she was on the run as Espeon was dogging lighting bolts and Pikachu Libre was hot on their heels. It wasn't until Moolah opened the door that everything stopped.

"Not again!" Moolah set her groceries down and sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have left you alone. You were in such a good attitude this morning, why are you like this?"

Pikachu Libre frowned and looked at the living room. The furniture was burnt, some of it was torn, pictures were broken, as were vases, the TV was fried, flowers were charred, and then the worst of it yet, Moolah's childhood photo of her and Pikachu Libre has been half burnt. Moolah sighed as she picked up the frame. "I thought this was your favorite one. Not even that is safe?"

Pikachu Libre felt her eyes pool. Moolah put the picture frame down and went to the kitchen for a broom. Pikachu Libre hopped up on the wardrobe and picked up the photo in tears. Moolah and half of her was burnt off. The photo wasn't even recognizable anymore. "_I'm sorry Moolah._"

By now the fun was gone and Espeona and Umbreon both felt sorry for her. Espeon stepped up first. "_I'm sorry, Pikachu. This was my fault._"

"_It wouldn't happen if I didn't get angry all the time!_" Pikachu hugged the photo and stopped herself from continuing. She was doing it again. She hugged the picture closer and cried. "_I wish Lucario was here._"

Espeon's ears perked. Lucario? She was pretty sure that's what she heard. Espeon jumped up on the nightstand and comforted Pikachu Libre with her tail. "_Moolah won't stay mad. And she can get the picture fixed. Libre, you're only angry because you can't vent out all your stress. And on top of it you add more. What you need is more than something to occupy your time. You can always talk to us._"

"_We're here for you, Libre,_" Umbreon added. "_We know traveling can be stressful. We're right here with you on that._"

Moolah came back with the broom. "You can help of you can step out. I don't care. I've already called the company. They're sending the team over…again. Pikachu, I think we need to cancel your match next week."

Pikachu Libre's heart skipped a beat. Cancel the fight? But Lucario was counting on the fight! It was going to be the only way she could see him again. Unless he visited the lake often. She'd been walking to the lake for two months now and he never visited before. She didn't even get to learn where he lived. Pikachu quickly protested and begged.

"Listen," Moolah kneeled. "I'm getting concerned for you. I'm proud of you; I really am. But I'm going to talk to the guys about it and they'll probably fight me for it. But I'm going to have to do it. I know you're counting on them winning, and with the match a week away, you probably will. But after that, we're taking a break." That wasn't so bad. Pikachu Libre grew a smile she jumped on Moolah and thanked her a million times. "Whoa! Okay okay, I'll talk to them after! Yeesh. One more fight…then we take a break."

Pikachu Libre nodded in agreement. "Pi-ka!"

"Heh, I figured you'd probably still fight me about it. You love the ring. Doesn't it bother you we're stopping for a long period of time?"

"Pi?" Pikachu innocently tilted her head. "Pikachu."

"What do you mean you don't know what I'm talking about? You're acting strange. Why the change of heart?" Moolah leaned the broom on the wall and leaned down to study Pikachu Libre closely. She looked her up and down for a difference and hummed. She started poking and feeling and, in Pikachu Libre's embarrassment, picked her up and examined her like a toy.

"Pi? Pikahcu?"

"I'm just…checking. You were in a seriously good mood this morning, then you suddenly don't mind being put on hiatus? You hate it when we don't have matches! Come on, out with it, are you hiding something?" Piakchu Libre scratched her head and started stuttering and laughing it off but Moolah was still on her. "Come on, it can't be that bad. What is it? What could you possibly be doing differently that would change you this much?"

"_She's not going to let up on you,_" Espeon sighed. "_We all want to know. Just tell her you started visiting the lake._"

"_But if she knows I sneak out at night, she'll start locking everything. It'll be like a prison in here!_" Pikachu Libre discreetly replied.

"_Pikachu, I can easily unlock a window or a door. Just tell her. Then later, you can tell me what's really going on._"

"_What kind of a deal is that!?_"

"_Otherwise I'm not unlocking any windows._"

"I'm waiting," Moolah tapped her foot. "Come on, if it's good, I'll start investing in it. That way you can do all the time and we won't have to take a break for long."

"_An even better deal,_" Umbreon smiled, "_See, just make something up along the way. You could get more treats or something!_"

"_I don't she'd give us more treats for that, Umbreon._"

Pikachu Libre weighed the decisions then finally lead Moolah to the balcony and pointed to the lake. "Oh, so you've been taking trips down to the lake without me, huh? Is that really all? You were afraid I'd get mad at you for sneaking out. That's not bad. What'd you think I was going to do? Lock you in? If it's helping, I'll let you go whenever you want. Silly Pikachu."

Pikachu Libre grinned as a hand caressed her head. Espeon had lost her blackmail. She sighed in defeat.

"_So close,_" Umbreon sighed as well.

Espeon grinned however, "_No worries. I got everything I needed._"

"_Huh? You mean, you know? How?_" Umbreon asked.

Espeon watched Moolah and Pikachu laugh off the situation they were in earlier. "_It was a lucky guess. Why would she be so hostile…unless I was right._"

**Later that night.**

Pikachu Libre rested by the lake but at a different place. The last place was cut off and under investigation. No clues were found but the stripped tree she left earlier. She looked around anxiously.

"_Where are you?_" She sighed hoping maybe he'd come. Maybe he was going to pay a normal visit. Or maybe…because of the investigation, he thought she didn't pay a visit this time. She looked around. Of course he could be around and just thought like she did and picked another spot…waiting for her. Was it common sense to wait by the lake in a random spot and assume the other would find you? Of course not. And she'd be the considerate one and look. After all, that bad leg would hold him down. If he was here, she needed to be courteous and let him rest after the long walk here. So that's what she did. It was a long shot, but it was worth a look… She never did find him.

**Lucario and Snivy's bedroom.**

Lucario balled his paws tighter. Snivy had already bound him to the bed and blindfolded him. This was her price, and he had to pay it. A part of him wanted to fight back and stop her but another part wanted things to be the way they were years ago. What had stopped them anyway? They slept in the same room before, she had all the resources to continue her…hobby with him, and they still had feeling for each other. He could feel that much form her end. And he knew it deep inside on his end.

He sucked in sharply as the vine tightened around the base of his length, tight enough to cut off circulation. "_You don't know how much I've missed this. I've been waiting years to finally find out whether you could tolerate this…and now? Thanks to that wrestler, I finally get to turn things back the way they were supposed to be. Just you…and me…with all time in the world…alone._"

Lucario's breathing was heavy. She'd been crushing his balls for minutes now with the same vine she tightened over the base of his member. His mouth was gagged so he couldn't say anything. Snivy touched his member with a small hand and rubbed her cheek against it. "_It's getting cool. Do you want me to loosen up?_" I relieved nod made her laugh then let the blood flow through him again, but his balls suddenly found less space. He moaned in pain.

"_Shh,_" She brushed his cheek, "_You'll ruin the moment._"

Snivey positioned herself over his member and sat on it. The warmth against his member maid him moan in pleasure. She grinded forward and back and watched as he squirmed. "_You like that? Yeah, of course you do. You want inside me don't you?_"

He nodded and suppressed a scream when she pulled on his balls without letting up. She wrapped a vine around his member and tightened it up again. "_Just in case you're thinking about finishing too soon._" She let up on his balls, a sigh of relief escaping him and a grunt followed when she pushed his member within her folds. She sucked in sharply and gripped her stomach. "Sni! Vee! _You're huge!_" She groaned and felt the head of his member imprint on her stomach. "_There's no way I can fit all this in like last time. It's just been too long._"

Lucario twisted and writhed beneath her as she lifted. She was just too tight. If it weren't for the vine wrapped around the base, she'd have felt something shoot up inside her. The feeling of denial was painful.

"_It'll be fine. I just need to re…_Sni! _Adjust…_Vee! SNI-VYEEE!" Snivy covered her mouth. She realized she had screamed too loud. She waited to see if anyone had heard her. There was no movement, or shuffling. Lucario's bated breaths were the only thing she could hear. She sighed in relief and looked down. She was halfway down. Everything felt like it shifted and her insides felt a little squished. It was a little hard to breath. "_I think I went too deep… I have to pull up._" She tried to pull herself up but her knees were so weak and the fur beneath her was soaking wet. Looking down, she realized she had ejaculated everywhere over his member. No wonder she felt so out of breath! "_Lucario, I need help._"

He tried to get loose and look down but the bonds were stronger that both of them thought. Snivy had initially tied them so if she had gotten too passionate or for some reason they needed to stop in case of emergency, he could break free… unfortunately, she tied too tightly and his paws couldn't work the knot. "_Snivy, I'm stuck._"

Snivy looke dup weakly. "_S-stuck? B-but I tied them loosely so you could get out!_"

"_I can't work the knot!_" He replied, "_My paws are too thick!_"

Snivy tried to lift herself up again and she made it part of the way, but her legs gave way again and she fell back down. She felt like she hit her stomach and at the same time a shock of pleasure shoot up her spine. Lucario recoiled deeper into the bed. He felt it too.

"_I guess this was a bad time to give you an aphrodisiac. I shoulda went easy on the entry._" She moaned, suddenly turned on by the feeling of his member holding her up. Gravity trapped her on top of him. "_Wait, here I got an idea, don't move._" She leaned forward and began to crawl. He squired and accidently thrusted into her. "SNI!" She grunted in surprise. She weighed her option. Another round and possibly get more stuck than they were now or get off and he would end their session there. She sat back up. "_That's not working… okay… I guess we get a round two. Just buck upward as hard as you can and maybe we can use the momentum to get me off._"

"_That was the lamest excuse to tell me to take over. Can we do this AFTER we loosen the bonds?_"

Snivy wanted to use her whips to punish him for saying that, but if she did, then she'd prove she was strong enough to get off on her own now. "_I can't… Lucario…I just came and I came down so hard I can't feel my legs._" Lucario sighed then thrusted upward. "SNI! _Again._" Lucario obeyed and she coaxed him to go on. "_Again!_" He kept going. He thrusted upward and she pushed up only to land back down…hard. "Vee! _K-keep going…_ _Harder!_"

It all felt so good. She rolled her eyes up the back of her head and stuck her tongue out. He thrusted harder with more momentum but she didn't move off yet. He repeated and repeated but she kept returning. "_Snivy, if this keeps up, I'm going to…_"

"_I know, and I'm close too. Just keep going. We'll get it before then, then I'll finish you off._"

Lucario tried obeyed and even went faster. He couldn't help it. He just liked how it felt. He knew she was basically tricking him into doing all the work, but he was enjoying it too so he didn't care. He was so close now. Snivy saw his face scrunch up then smirked. "_I got it!_" She jumped up enough to get off his member then "weakly" land on his belly. She huffed a few times and balled up on his stomach. "_Hah, whew. Finally free…good timing too, I just came again._"

Lucario tensed as the feeling his release was slowly leaving him. "_That makes one of us… c-could you…_"

Snivy grinned and crawled up to his ear. His right ear was chipped a while back and wasn't as sensitive as his left. So she crawled up to his left and kissed his cheek, removed is gag, then sent a vine down. She began stroking and picked up the pace the closer he got. "_Almost there… just a little more. You ready?_"

He bit his lip and waited for her to finish when she suddenly stopped. The disappointing feeling of his release escaping made him whimper. Snivy giggled, kissed his cheek, and began stroking again. As he started struggling again, she stroke faster. A few seconds later, he relaxed and Snivy slowed to a stop. She unwrapped her vines then put one of them in her mouth.

"_Mm, tasty. Been eating sweet barriers lately?_" She teased.

He exhaled a relaxed breath and stretched out his hurting leg. "_Just a few_ _Pinap barries._"

Snivy finished her first vine and went to sucking her second one. "_Is that so? Then you must have been thinking about me. You always did have a way with women._"

Lucario blushed and turned away. He closed his eyes and sighed. He just wanted to sleep now. Snivy finished cleaning her vines and let some of the liquid swish around inside her mouth to savor the taste. After gulping it down she looked at the resting figure of her Lucario then snuggled up beside him.

Lucario opened his eyes and looked back at her slightly lifting his head. "_Not going to sleep on your pillow anymore?_"

She snuggled closer, "_No. Now that we're back together again, why should I?_"

Lucario tensed when he heard that. Back together again? He wasn't sure if that was the case. He didn't want to just be a friend with benefits but he wasn't sure if they were even together before. All she did was touch him and he honestly liked it. So he gave in. He probably had that conversation several times with her now. He did have feelings for her, of course, but… he didn't know if their feelings for each other were beyond sexual. Did they actually have something? Would he and Pikachu Libre have anything together? He sighed and turned away again.

Snivy seemed to sense his confliction and snuggled closer to his head and hugged his neck. "_Lucario, you know I love you right? I'm not doing this just because it's fun… I'm doing it because you like it. Right?_"

Well, that made him feel a little better…and embarrassed. So he turned over on his side and gave her a smile then kissed her forehead. "_Could you, maybe, not say it like that. It feels weird._"

Snivy giggled and hugged him as close as she could without choking him. "_Fine. But I know you like it._"

Lucario hid his face in his pillow while Snivy drifted to sleep. He sighed again and kept thinking about Pikachu Libre. He couldn't help but wonder if she was at the lake today. Maybe she was looking for him or waiting. He sighed and laid back on his back. What was he going to do? Snivy stirred and changed positions. He started stroking her back from head to base of other tail and smiled. He did miss being with Snivy so intimately. She had refused to evolve several times because she liked he way it felt when he returned her love on her small body. But when things just stopped, she didn't have to refuse. She basically couldn't. Something was stopping her.

Snivy seemed to enjoy his pampering. So he kept at it. He liked doing things like this. Messages, grooming; care, it felt good to do it. He continued to pet her until she was most definitely asleep. He stopped and laid back to sleep himself. He hissed quietly in pain when he had moved his leg a little too far too fast then exhaled as he found a comfortable place to rest and sleep. Within a few seconds, he was finally whisked away, but not before thinking about Pikachu Libre one more time. What if she needed him? Maybe he could visit her next evening to make sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Night after night, Lucario had attempted to get out and try and reach the lake but Snivy always managed to stop him. She'd wrap him up and gag him then drag him to the bed, found him outside and jumped him, avoiding his leg of course, and even when he tried using Lapras as a shield she managed to silently drag him back to the room and Lapras would look around cluelessly. Tonight, he finally got lucky, but with a little bit of a price. While Snivy did have her tender moments, and was a very supportive team member, she was quite clingy and possessive of Lucario. That was both before and after they just stopped doing things during the night. However, nowadays she was putting more effort into it.

While she was able to read him very well, despite all the aura tricks he had to avoid her, she was just too fast. Lucario sighed as he limped with more exaggeration. His leg hurt worse than ever before now. He considered that he might have made the joint area worse than it already was. He took a moment to sit next to a tree and catch his breath.

"_I shouldn't have used extreme speed like that. I knew it would end up like this._" He gripped his hip and tensed as he closed his eyes. He used his aura to detect whether Pikachu Libre was ahead or not and whether this trip would be worth it. He was close enough to decide whether it was worth continuing or not. There was a Pikachu alright, but he wasn't sure it was her. There were also several other people around the area they were last time. He picked himself up then continued on his long walk. The Pikachu started wandering closer. It was his lucky day. So long as he avoided the people, he could reach her before she probably changed her mind about this visit. Of course, he didn't know how long she would decide to stay.

With some work and chasing with the Pikachu's constant migrating, which also had a flustered aura, he finally made it to the point where it was only a few yards ahead. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "_Come on, please._"

He made it past the brush and immediately noticed the colors of Pikachu Libre's outfit. She turned quickly hearing him come out of the brush but didn't look happy. She was furious. Tonight was probably a bad time to show up.

Still, he tried and said something. "_I was wondering if I'd find you here._"

"_You!_" She glared, electricity sparking from her cheeks. Yup, it was a bad time. He started backing up but she ran towards him and tackled him. "_You stupid jerk! I waited for you every night!_"

"_I'm sorry,_" He tried to say, but she gripped him by the fur of his collar and started screaming at him.

"_I needed you! Each day keeps getting more and more stressful and I needed someone! Anyone to talk to who wasn't my stupid partners, Espeon, and especially not Umbreon! They keep annoying me and my trainer wants us to take a break. At first, she was considering let me fight this last match before but now she wants to cancel it! All because I can't control my temper!_" She started sobbing into his fur. "_Look what you did to me! I used to be able to keep this in and just breath but now I can't! I have to look for you and you didn't come! Where were you!_"

Lucario placed his paws on her back and began to stroke her back. She continued to sob and eventually turned her clutching into a hug. He continued to stroke her then asked, "_Do you want to talk about it?_"

"_What do you think?!_" She screamed, beating his chest.

He smiled and started scratching her head and hugged her, then asked, "_Where do you want to begin?_"

Pikachu Libre sniffed and rubbed her eyes and didn't even bother fixing herself, "_After that night you first visited, I felt a whole lot better about everything, you know? I felt like…so much less stressful. It felt like I didn't have to worry, and I had something to fall back to when I needed it. I thought you would be here every night so we could talk and… you know…_"

He chuckled softly and played with her ear. "_Keep going._"

She sniffed again and he helped her clean up. "_So I looked for you. I kept coming back and looking for you and I never found you. Then you finally show up when I give up! Are you trying to torture me?_"

"_No,_" He sighed, "_It's…It's a little complicated. Do you mind if I take time to vent too?_"

She sighed as she cleaned her eyes, "_Yeah, go ahead._"

He chuckled again and dragged the both of them to a tree so he could sit up. She was still sitting on his stomach. "_Well, believe it or not, I've been trying to get here for the whole week. Thing is, my partner wouldn't let me._"

"_Your trainer?_" She asked for clarification.

He laughed and shook his head, "_No no. She lets me do whatever I want. If anything, she sees me more of her caretaker than a Pokémon. It was my support, Snivy. We've been partners since well beyond my trainer's time. Maybe twenty-five years. Snivy was her starter, I was just along for her safety. But She and I have worked together for a while._"

"_I think I know where this is going,_" She said laying against his chest. She huffed finally feeling better after a good cry.

"_Yeah,_" He sighed, "_Long story short we've been friends for a while and I…let something happen. Since then she's been very possessive and hasn't let me seen another girl._"

"_Is that right?_" Libre said sternly.

"_Pikachu, I'm sorry. We weren't actually a thing. She just decided when we were doing it and I didn't get a say… I guess… a part of me liked it._"

Libre was silent. Nothing was said for a little while until he heard her chuckling. "_I knew you were a masochist._"

He sighed again and laid his head against the tree. "_Please don't._"

Pikachu Libre giggled and asked, "_So, you two are a thing then and she didn't like that you wanted to see me?_"

"_No, we're not a…thing… but she didn't like that I wanted to see you I guess._"

Pikachu Libre scoffed. "_Yup, that's pretty possessive to me. Can't blame her though. If I had you, I'd want to keep you too._" Lucario blushed. His paw stopped petting her head and he couldn't help but stare at her. She eventually turned her head with a glare. "_I didn't say you could stop petting me._" She pat her head and snapped. "_Get back to work, come on._"

He hesitantly returned to petting her and tried to hide his blush. "_Uh… thanks… I guess._"

Libre turned slightly and winked replying "_No problem. If you really want to thank me…_" She flipped over and laid back on his legs, being careful not to hurt him. She took the bottom of her costume and peeled it down to reveal her nether region was soaking wet. "_How about you use that technique you used on me to strip that tree of its bark. Don't worry, I'm in control this time._"

Lucario turned a deeper shade of red and looked round. "_I…I don't know, Pikachu. There's people nearby this time._"

Pikachu frowned. Her frown eventually turned into a glare and finished taking off the bottoms. "_You don't have a choice anymore, Lucario. Do it or else._" Her cheeks began to crackle.

He gulped and asked, "_Or else what? You'll electrocute me?_"

She grinned as her cheeks stopped and the grin turned smug. "_No, or else I _won't_. I know you like it. You've been thinking about it all week, haven't you? Even when Snivy 'satisfied' you, you just couldn't forget that special feeling of my tail wrapped around you, going up…and down…and punishing you for being a very bad doggy. If you don't give me what I want…I'll let you walk away. Your choice… but deep down…you know you've been a bad doggy._"

Lucario clenched his paws…and got down on his belly and began to work. He used his long tongue to lick from bottom to top of her womanhood. She sighed in contentment and pet his head. "_Good boy, one step closer to redemption._" Lucario blushed, hearing the compliment. It excited him to be called a "good boy" but it thrilled him to be called a "bad boy." He licked a little more eagerly and started using his paws. "_That's it. Just like that. Be a good doggy and make your master feel good._" He licked even faster and fingered fiercer. He had to a good job. "_Oh Arceus, yes. That's right. Keep going. That's it right there. Yeah!_" Lucario stuck his tongue in and started to play with her tail hole. "_Wait!_" Lucario stopped and Libre turned around. She stuck her tail end in the air and grinned at him. "_Now, do what you did, but lick here._" Lucario was eager to obey. He licked around her tail whole and began to stick a single digit of his paw into her womanhood. "_Y-yeah…I like this too. That's a good boy._"

Lucario did his best to stick his tongue inside and better please her as well as stimulate her nether region. He wanted her to feel as good as possible. She moaned and puffed for air. "_I'm getting close. There we go…that's it. I'm close now. Go faster, stick your long, canin tongue as deep as you can in there._" He obeyed and worked her harder. She moaned louder and louder and took deep breaths. Soon her orgasm hit and her body shook, but no lightning.

Lucario sat back up and wiped his mouth. She was still breathing heavily while she recovered. Lucario sat back against the tree and asked, "_We're my services to your liking?_"

"_Oh…yes…very yes..._" She sat up as well and gave him a toothy grin. "_Alright, you naughty puppy._" She hopped up on his lap and wrapped her tail around his member. He shuttered in anticipation, already dripping and throbbing in arousal. "_Aw, you're so eager._" She started licking the tip of his member causing him to take deep breaths. She kissed the top and winked at him as she made eye contact. "_Zap!_" A hearty shock from her cheek caused that painfully wonderful tingle sensation to travel through his member and up his spine. He gasped and whined for more. Pikachu laughed and slapped his member playfully. "_It's so funny how much you like this… Zap!_"

"Car!" He grunted and shuttered. "_P-please…_"

"_Huh? What was that?_" She asked twitching an ear. "_If you want me to move you have to ask…_Chu!" She let a heartier shock through her paws strike his balls.

He hollered in pain and huffed for air. That hurt more but he actually liked it. The pain was wearing off, but it was still uncomfortable. He didn't like how long it was lasting, but the initial pain was thrilling. "_P-please…stroke my…_"

"_Your what?_" She asked her tails grip was beginning to leave.

"_No! Please…! Stroke my…penis…_"

She snickered and laughed then wrapped her tail nice and tight. "_Penis? Wow. You could have used a dirtier word. It makes is so much more fun that way._"

"_I…I don't like to use those… Snivey makes me use them all the time it feels too weird._" The look she gave him made him realize he made a mistake.

"_What?_" Her tone was firm and strict. Scolding at the least, but definitely angry. He began to sweat. As her tail had wrapped tighter. "_So, let me get this straight. You respect her…but you don't respect me? If I want something…you're going to give it to me._"

"_Pikachu wait, I…_" She let go of his member and used her now free tail to smash into his balls. He yipped and fell to his side and balled in pain.

"_She may think she owns you now, but that's where she's wrong. She can have you when your home, but when you're in my spot of the woods? You're mine and you respect me just like you respect her! No, actually, you respect me more! Do you understand?_"

Lucario looked up at her weakly still trying to recover from the pain. " _Y-Yes, mistress._"

Her toothy grin returned. "_That's more like it._" She gripped is member with her tail again. The grip was a little tight but still comfortable. "_Now, tell your mistress what you want._"

Lucario gulped and mustered his courage to appease her. "_Please…stroke my…dick._"

Pikachu laughed and wiped a tear from her eye. She sighed as her laughter died down and gripped him a little looser then started to stroke. "_There, was that so hard?_"

"_Yes,_" He replied with a little too much matter-of-fact attitude in it.

She sent another hardy zap through his member and frowned. "_What did I tell you?_"

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry,_" He quickly apologized as she rubbed his tip.

His apology allowed her to continue to stroke his member and let a light tingling current through his member. He was close now. He began griping the ground and huffing. Pikachu Libre saw this and picked up the pace. "_Close, sweety?_"

"_Yes, mistress,_" He replied respectfully this time.

Libre grinned and stroked even faster. She increased the amount of the current she was stimulating him with then suddenly let go. But with the tip of her tail she sent a painful shock into his member causing the release to be unsatisfying for him. He whimpered and whined having endured that same punishment continuously from Snivy. "_Aw, does the poor puppy not like that?_"

He looked up pathetically and whimpered, "_Pikachu, please! I haven't had a single normal release since you and Snivy started… playing with me… Can't I have just one? Please?_"

Pikachu thought about it. She hummed and looking down at his pleading face, she found it hard to say no. "_Okay, I suppose I can put aside the play stuff for plain old pleasure. I guess you've had your fill of electrocutions._"

"_And vine whips,_" He sighed.

Pikachu laughed again and began licking his member clean. "_Ooh, a little tart this time. Still tastes good though. You should really start eating pinap berries more often._"

"_Stores seem to have run dry lately. Been trying to get a hold of some but none are in stock,_" He huffed.

Libre shrugged. Once she was finished with her cleaning, she stood over him. "_Oh well. So which whole do you want?_ _Front…or back? You've been a good boy so you get to decide._"

Lucario thought about it and replied, "_Front…I just… need a rest of all the twists and turns and stuff._"

Libre chuckled. "_Boring…but appreciated. I didn't really want it in the back either anyway. Ready?_"

Lucario nodded. "_Y-yeah._"

Pikachu took a deep breath and bit her lip. As she elevated down, she gave off a moan feeling the tip stick into her and slide somewhat painfully the rest of the way. Once she bottomed out, she moaned again. "_Forgot how big you were. Does that feel good?_"

"_I was going to ask you the same thing. You look hurt. Are you okay?_" He groaned.

She nodded, "_Yeah, its hard to do it myself. You wanna take over?_"

He griped her hips. "_Just let me know when it's getting too much._"

Libre snickered then asked, "_Do I look like a gardevoir to you? Don't play delicate with me. Let me have it._"

Lucario blushed at "gardevoir." He shook his head. He had to admit… if she were a gardevoir… it would be kind of exciting. But he refused to fantasize about it. His paws gripped her sides and lifted. She moaned in relief. His tip was centimeters from slipping out when suddenly he let her back down.

"PI!" She grunted feeling the impact through her stomach. "_Careful! I'm not fully adjusted yet and…_" He lifted her up earning another moan. "…_Don't be so hard. Just because I do it to you doesn't mean I can…_ Pi!" She gripped her stomach again. "_Are you listening!?_"

"_S-sorry, I thought you said to be rough?_" Lucario lifted her up and held her so she could speak.

"_It doesn't mean stab me to death with your dick!_" She glared. She took a deep breath. "_Okay, let's try this aga…_ Pika!"

Suddenly a vine wrapped around her throat and yanked her away. Another one wrapped around his paws and tied them together before bringing them to his chest and wrapping his body. The quick and sudden restrictions scared both of them. Libre choked and tried to get the vine loose. She felt a little better when the vine wrapped more around her little body and held her up from the chest than her throat.

"_Well well well, I thought I'd never find you two._" Snivy wore a smug grin as she held the two of them tightly. They were gagged and bound by the vines so well she couldn't help but appear pompous. "_Lucario, having a little fun without me? Your breaking my heart._" Lucario sunk against the tree nervously. Libre was kicking and screaming violently to get free. "_Save your energy sweetheart, you're not getting free._"

Libre's muffled words couldn't reach Snivy. She eased the vine's grip as she tended to Lucario. "_Stay off him, you bitch! Out here, he's mine!_"

Snivy giggled as she poked his member a few times. "_Oh? Is he? I don't remember making this arrangement._" Lucario's member twitched at Snivy's touch. She loosened the gag off of Lucario. "_Let's see then, shall we?_" She kissed Lucario, jerking a violent reaction from Libre.

Libre stopped a moment to realize he wasn't resisting. It kind of hurt to watch. He just sat there and returned the kiss. Unable to stop it, but also unable to resist…like he didn't want to. "_Lucario?_"

Snivy pulled away with a strand of their saliva. A vile grin came from Snivy as she turned her head. "_You see, Miss Libre. No matter where Lucario is… First and foremost, he's mine. He can be with whoever he wants, but in the end, if I'm in the picture, I'm in charge._"

Libre was near tears, but she refused to submit as she struggled. If only she wasn't' on top of Lucario, she could let out a shock and get free but if she let anything out now, she'd hurt Lucario and his leg couldn't take that! He'd probably never walk again! "_Only because you make him! He doesn't want to do this, you whore! Let him go!_"

Snivy's smug grin only turned smugger. "_Of course, if you insist._" The bonds from Lucario loosened and he was completely free. But he didn't move. "_Lucario, lick me._" Lucario looked up at Libre uncomfortably and hesitated. But in the end, he picked her up and began to lick her nether region. "_No, turn me around so she can see._" Libre gasped as he obeyed. She could see his tongue lap at her womanhood and oddly enough, it made her own begin to soak. "_Yes, that's it. Slowly, Lucario. Be thorough. Get every inch of my pussy…now stop._"

Lucario stopped and gulped. Snivy made eye contact with Libre again. A slight frown formed. She snapped her little hand. Lucario's aura determined what she wanted and he obeyed yet again. He stood up and picked her up then brought her to Libre's level, looking away in shame so she couldn't look him in the eye. Snivy took her little hand and moved Libre's face left and right. Her slithering tongue lapped at her face, near her mouth. Libre tried pulling away in disgust. The realization that she could have bit her made her even more frustrated. Snivy glared at Libre. Her hand reached over and she managed to get the rest of the white drops from her. "_MY cum. You can't have this without my permission._" Snivy lapped the substance form her hand then turned away. "_You've been a bad boy, Lucario._"

Lucario's tail fit between his legs. He shut his eyes tightly. Libre hated how she had this effect on him. She wanted that control. It was supposed to be hers! "_I-I'm sorry. I just…_"

"_Shh,_" Snivy put her hand on his mouth. "_Oh, Lucario. Were it only that simple._" She chuckled evilly looking back at Libre who was watching with bated breath. She lowered Libre's position to the level of Lucario's member. "_You have to fuck me in front of her now. Make sure she sees it all. Every thrust._"

Lucario gasped and looked at Libre apologetically. She was begging him back to fight back. "_B-but…_"

"_Do it. I'll show her how to take your dick. I know how you like it. Go on. You have my permission to do it as rough as you want._" Lucario couldn't resist that. He leveled Snivy's womanhood over his member then thrusted violently. "_Actually, stop!_" He was all the way inside her. every inch the intense bulge on her stomach went up to just below her chest. Snivy was a little out of breath but she didn't stop grinning. "_Turn me around and show her._"

Lucario twisted her on his member and lifted her ever so slightly that not an inch let her and Libre could see the perfect outline of his member inside of her. "_I-it's…all the way in!_"

Snivy grinned down at her smugly. "_That's right._ _This is how you take his dick. You wanted him to be careful? There's no carful when mating with a doggy!_" Snivy placed a hand at the tip of her bulge where his tip would be and massaged it. "_Mmm, I feel it all the way into my stomach too. It may hurt at first, but eventually, it becomes another part of your womb. Lucario,_" She snapped her fingers, _"Move slowly._" Lucario moved her up, the bulge began disappearing. When he went back down it reformed. Libre watched it like it was a watch swaying back and forth, hypnotizing her. "_That's it. Slow and steady. Let her see how far it goes. Let her realize how inferior she is to me. Show her what you want._" Lucario grunted and clutched her sides. "_Ooh, he wants to go faster. Go ahead. Just a little._"

Lucario sped up. Earning a cough-like grunt from Snivy. Each word sounded forced as he thrust into Snivy "_You see, miss Libre? No matter what my slave wants, I must ensure he knows I'm in control. If he is good, I reward him. Such a good boy._" Snivy took her spare vine and slithered it up his chest and around his neck so it could come from behind his right ear and scratch his head. Then it slithered down his cheek inside him mouth for him to suck on. "_Mm, a very good boy. Does he want to go faster?_"

"_P-please?_" He begged.

Snivy giggled and looked down at Libre who was too entranced by watching them to fight. "_Proceed._" Lucario picked up the pace. Snivy's grunts were louder. "_At…this… point… it… feels… like… your… be…ing… punched… in… the… gu…hut… hah hah…but as… you… duh…do… it… o…ver… and… o…ver… a…gain… it… fuh…feels… real…ly… goo…ood! _Snivy!"

Libre was drooling through Snivy's vine gag. She hated the feeling when they were doing it a few seconds ago, but watching Snivy do it with him, she couldn't help but wonder if it actually felt good before. Maybe it did. Maybe she did like it, but she didn't know it yet.

"What? Am I actually getting turned on by this?" Libre thought. She watched them go on and on. Snivy gave him permission to go as fast as he wanted now and his speed was almost blinding. The vines tightened. Libre strained to breath. She watched and Snivy stuck her tongue out and began screaming. "It looks so good." Libre tried stimulating herself, but she was too restricted by the vines. And now breathing was becoming impossible. She was squeezing too tightly in her ecstasy she forgot she was holding Libre with her other vine. She used the free one to wrap around his balls then squeeze. Libre was unable to tell what was more important. Breathing or watching. She could heave some air in but the bounds were getting to be unbearable. She contemplated whether shocking them was her only hope. She couldn't scream, Lucario was too occupied to notice, even with his aura, and Snivy didn't care.

She seemed to strain his balls with the same force. But as far as Libre could tell, he was enjoying it. "_By now, I suppose you found out how much of a masochist he is. Pain and pleasure are very hard to distinguish to him. Even if he screams, even if it's the worst pain imaginable, he tends to find pleasure in it if it's from me. Even this._" Snivy tied her vine around his balls more to get a sure grip. Snivy grinned evilly then yanked them with all the force she could causing excruciating pain. He lost his foot, slipping back but also suddenly entereing her so quickly his knot slipped into her and his ejaculation shortly followed. Snivy was even surprised by the reaction, but at last, the vines released Libre and she was free to breath.

Gasping for air, each one of the Pokémon were lost in their own world. Snivy was a drooling leaking mess, still connected to Lucario because of the knot. Libre was leaking mess because of her drooling as well but also because of her arousal. Lucario was trying to ease his aching leg. He hated when Snivy did that. It felt kind of good, but the pain lingered too long after.

Snivy recovered first and looked down. She jerked and lifted earning yelps from Lucario. "_S-stop! Don't!_"

"_What's wrong?_" Snivy asked, groaning at the lingering pain in her stomach as well. The stretching also didn't feel ass that great. Of all their sessions this was the first time he knotted her. "_Oog, why did you have to knot me?_"

"_I didn't mean to. When you yanked me It hurt so much I just… I wasn't trying to do this._"

Snivy took a deep breath and coughed. "_Well, you certainly did. Oh, Arceus, it's way too big. Just pull me off already._" Lucario looked at her unsure. "_Do it, already!_"

Lucario sighed and was about to pull her when Libre tackled him. He grunted as he laid flat on his back and watched as Libre basically seismic tossed her off of him. It hurt but it was so quick the pain was more like a band aid sting. Libre gripped her by the vines then wrapped her around the tree and tied a strong knot with her vines.

"_Hey! Wh-what?_" Snivy struggled to get loose but her vines were so well tied that she couldn't get them loose. Libre stood triumphantly in front of Snivy. Now she was wearing the smug grin.

"_Do you know who I am, bitch? I'm Pikachu Libre. I take down Pokémon trice your size and send them home crying! And you know what else? I get whatever I want._"

Libre turned around and gave Lucario a perverted smile. He groaned, knowing what was next. _I just had to do it with a dominatrix Snivy and a wrestling Pikachu, didn't I?_

"_I told you before, out here, I'm in control. So now…you going to show me what you've been hiding under that cool, kind repose you keep wearing. I want that wild doggy side._"

Lucario gulped and looked at Snivy who was furious. "_Don't you dare, Lucario! Your mine! You listen to me!_" He flinched and scooted back as Libre started approaching him. He was up against the opposite tree again. She took hold of his member and licked it bottom to tip. "_Get her off!_"

Libre's perverted grin turned into a genuine comforting smile. "_Listen, I know your tired of all the pain and pleasure mixing into each other. So how about you and I take a break and just do this softcore okay? Normal sex, no shocking, no spankings, no yanking… don't you wanna catch a break?_" She kissed his member to sweeten the deal a little. Lucario sighed and picked her up.

"_Lucario, no!_" Snivy struggled, tears welling up. "Sni-vy!" She growled and kicked, trying so hard to move her vines.

"_Kiss me first._" Libre said as she put a paw on his cheek. And he listened. The kiss made Snivy freeze and watch. It made her blood boil.

_When I get out of this, they're both going to get it. I'll make sure he ruins her!_ Snivy thought as she watched. Libre and Lucario parted. She turned her head then stuck her tongue out at Snivy. Snivy began jerking violently as the next step was coming. But libre stopped him. He put her down and she made her way to Snivy. Snivy was relived but also confused.

"_How about this. I have a better idea. Obviously, we both get a little possessive and we have our own favorite games we like to play with him. So we set ground rules._"

"_I'm not very fond of sharing,_" Snivy glared. "_He was mine first. He's mine now._"

"_Just shut up a moment. I get why you want to keep him to yourself but, frankly, I don't care. I need some here and there and he's, by far the only comfortable choice. So here's the deal. You stay at your trainers home and you can have him whenever you want then. This lake here. It's my turf. You stay out of it when he's here._"

"_Fuck you!_" Snivy screamed.

Libre turned away and sighed. "_Ready?_"

"_I…_ Cah!" Lucaro grunted as Libre had lowered herself onto him anyway.

Libre giggled and stuck her tongue out to tease Snivy. "_Ah, it feels so good… wow look at that._" Libre put her paw on the bulge on her stomach just below her chest. "_Looks like I've almost bottomed him out. Just need the knot and I'd be his cock sleeve._"

"_You little slut!_" Snivy spat violently at her. "_Lucario, if you keep this up I will never forgive you!_"

Lucario widened his eyes and looked away shamefully. He didn't want to disappoint Snivy, but he always didn't want to just up and leave Pikachu Libre after having just started this with her. He was so ashamed of himself for putting himself between them. He should have known better!

Just then Pikachu Libre started moving. "_He doesn't have to. I'll do it. So you don't have to be angry at him now._" She moaned every time she thrusted herself back down onto him. "_Wow, it feels amazing. I feel my insides just… tightening around him… is that what you do? Does you pussy tighten up for him to? You were just waiting for someone to awaken his inner pervert so you could feel him again. Isn't that right? Only his dick will satisfy you. You've already tried others haven't you… you thirsty whore._" Snivy's eyes popped open and Libre knew she hit the nail on the head. "_I knew it. I bet you tried all sorts of Pokémon. A machamp maybe?_"

Snivy growled and tensed up. She tried to get her vines loose again, but they were still tied too tightly. But Libre was right again.

"_An incineroar perhaps?_" She was right again. And Snivy was giving it away. "_Ooh, I know you were trying other lucarios. Don't bother denying that._" And that was the final straw. Snivey screamed at her and started tearing at her own vines. "_Ooh, he's close… I can feel it._"

"_Don't you dear cum in her!_" Snivy screamed in tears. Libre was right and she knew it. She tried other lucarios, machamps, incineroars too. There were many others. Others that were definitely bigger. All the while letting her Lucario live life like they never had anything. But she wasn't' satisfied. It wasn't his seed, his member, his body, his smell; not even his… masochism. None of it was his and she wanted it so much. But he was in so much pain before and touching him would have made all kinds of problems for sure. She just wanted that control over him again. The one that had genuine love into it. That submitted because it desired her. Seeing that love being shared was like watching someone tear a gift in two halves. It was supposed to be one, but now it was ripped down the middle.

Libre was close, and so was Lucario, but Lucario finally took control and lifted Libre up. "_Stop it!_"

He was a single stroke away from letting go, but he denied him and her that pleasure. "_I can't do this anymore with you two. I can't! I'm supposed to take care of Bell, but I'm buried underneath you two taking advantage of me. This is my fault, I know! I let things get carried away. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I wish I could give you both what you want but I can't. I'm only one me and I've hurt both of you… I should have stopped this before. I should have but… I didn't. I can't take this anymore, you two fighting over me. Bell is my priority now… I won't let that change._"

Libre was set down on the soft grass while Snivy had stopped struggling in her vines. Both realized they were so possessive of him that they had forgotten about how he felt. Lucario's had a strong sense of duty and when their loyalty was won it was a hard thing to lose. And when his loyalty was split it was tearing him apart as well. Lucario sat up and began to untie Snivy. Once she was loose, she retracted her vines and watched him walk away. Libre wanted to go after him but she realized that wouldn't help their situation. She looked down at her still soaking nether region and blushed. Snivy sat down and sighed.

"_We made a real mess of things, I guess._"

"_We? What's this wee stuff?_" Libre glared. Snivy didn't respond and Libre's glare softened. "_Y-yeah… I guess we did._"

"_I was just so used to him being so…obedient. I was so caught up treating him like… an object. I forgot to treat him like the Pokémon he really was… before I showed up._"

"_Yeah, me too,_" Libre sighed. "_Maybe he's not the one who has to fix this._"

"_Of course not, we're the ones who advanced on him,_" Snivy crossed her arms as she stood up.

"_So what are we supposed to do?_" Libre asked.

"_What do you mean, 'What are we supposed to do?' There's only one thing we can do if we want things back to normal,_" Snivy said looking her straight in the eye. She gave a curt nod and Libre nodded back.

"_So, you're agreeing then?_"

Snivy smirked and replied, "_Yes, I am… but first, I have a little favor to ask. And I think you'll like it._"

Libre smirked back and crossed her paws. "_I'm listening._"

* * *

Getting spicy, huh?


End file.
